Chaos in the Ancient World
by pr0binz043
Summary: A simple field trip for Percy and his friends to Athens but must ban together with new unforeseen allies to put a stop to an old nemesis from destroying the gods and their homes
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: A great thanks to my beta reader Kurogane7 for helping me in this mini project. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Bleach belong to Rick Riordan and Tite Kubo respectively**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

After a gruesome flight for Percy to Greece, he was relieved when he touched down at the Eleftherios Venizelos Airport. Percy was shaking in fear for the last nine hours of the flight with Annabeth right beside him. "Hey, we're here already so relax," she said, squeezing Percy's hand.

"Ugh, I hope we don't have to do this again in the near future. Man that offering worked after all." said Percy while perspiring profusely. Before the trip, Percy made an offering to Zeus for a safe flight to Athens and back. Rachel walked up next to Percy, blowing her bubblegum. "Suck it up Percy, you will soon have to do this sometime again soon, right Clarisse?"

Clarisse grumbled to herself out of frustration. "Can't believe my mother enrolled me into this school with this idiot .You're with me, right Jake?"

The boy she turned to looked like he was getting sick. "Bumpy ride, bad aerodynamic design."

As she looked out the window, Annabeth could barely contain her glee. "Well we're finally here in Athens!"

"Geez, calm down Annabeth" said Will as he placed away his MP3. It did not register into Annabeth head as she was looking at the architecture of the airport. Goode High School was having a field trip to Athens. "Okay students, follow me," said Mr. Blowfis as he and Mrs. White led the students to the arrival hall. A man about his mid twenties in a long blue and white striped shirt with black working pants holding up a plaque with the words "Goode High School" on it.

"Okay class that's our tour guide" said Mr. Blowfis, as they approached the man with the sign.

"Goode High School?" asked the tour guide.

"That would be us" said Mrs. White.

"At the entrance, one other tour guide will be there to greet you would you and your class go to her" said the tour guide.

"You're not coming?" asked Mrs. White, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes I am, I'm just waiting for another group to arrive. They will be joining us for this trip. I hope you don't mind." said the tour guide.

"Not at all, where are they from?" asked Mr. Blowfis.

"They are from Japan" said the tour guide.

"Oh this will be interesting" said Mr. Blowfis as he led the students to the entrance. Most of the students were busy chatting about the Japanese students "Looks like Japanese students are joining us" said Annabeth. "I wonder if they know how to put up a fight?" wondered Clarisse as she held one of her fist. "They always have the nice gizmos" said Jake. "Rachel you can speak Japanese can't you?" asked Percy. "I can speak a little" said Rachel Another tour guide but this time a woman was there to greet them. "Goode High School?" asked the woman. "Yes that would be us". "I will lead you to your bus" said tour guide. The students soon loaded their luggage in the baggage compartment of the bus and boarded the bus. "Student's please occupy the left side of the bus" said Mrs. White. Percy sat next to Annabeth in the back row while Clarisse and Rachel sat in front of them. "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting trip" said Annabeth.

In the airport coming into the arrival hall, a group of Japanese students came through. "What a flight" said Ichigo as he stretched his arms.

"It's been a while since I went on a long flight" said Chad, walking with his friends.

"It wasn't that bad" chirped Orihime

"You really complain a lot Ichigo" groaned Uryu.

"You got a problem four eyes?" Ichigo shot back.

"Cut it out you two!" shouted Rukia as she pushed the two of them apart and walked past them.

"By the way how you manage to get a passport and visa easily?" asked Ichigo.

A sigh was Rukia's reply "Urahara helped me with that."

"As usual, that man always comes up with a solution fast" said Ichigo.

The two chaperone teachers, Ms Misato and their other teacher Kagine turn around and faced the students. "Alright class, now remember, don't stray too far from the tour group" she said, "and also, we are joining the tour with students from America; Iexpect you to be on your best behavior in front of them. If you try any funny things during the trip, I will make sure your life will be a living hell for your whole school life!"

Kagine then eyed Ichigo and his group, the evil intent behind them making his words very clear before he uttered them. "That goes double for you Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Why is it always me?" asked Ichigo exasperatedly.

"Because you are always there when trouble is present" said Tatsuki coldly as she brushed past him. Ichigo could only scowl at that comment, and she paid no attention to his expression. It wasn't long until the group reached the tour guide. "Karakura High School I presume?"

"Yes that will be us," answered Ms Misato in her best English accent.

A polite grin was on the tour guide's face. "Welcome to Athens, if you would please follow me, I will take you to the bus" The group followed the tour guide to the bus, loading their luggage into it before stepping in to take their seats. The second they entered the bus, the American students were busy chatting amongst themselves when they noticed the Japanese students. When Ichigo's group boarded the bus, their eyes widened at the presence they felt before calmly taking their seats at the front.

The male tour guide went to the front of the middle lane. "Good afternoon, and welcome to Athens. I am Mr. Harris and the woman over here is my assistant Ms Malia" he said, while pointing out the woman he mentioned, "Thank you for choosing our travel agency, I am sure you will have a fun and enjoyable fun while you're in Athens. For now, please rest up as we head to our first destination, which is the Ancient Agora where we can see several of monuments."

At the back, Percy and his group were discussing the new arrivals. "Percy, what is this feeling I am having about the Japanese students?" asked Annabeth.

A look to the students at the front of the bus was Percy's response. "What, you mean the group with that guy with orange hair?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure I feel them too."

"Yeah, I am getting those vibes that they're definitely not normal people." answered Will.

"Are they monsters?" asked Rachel, concern lacing her voice, "No they don't have that murderous aura about them but it's more like they're just super-strong" said Clarisse.

"I'm not sure who these guys, are but let's keep our guards up anyway." said Jake.

Percy sighed and looked out the window. The rest of the group agreed with the suggestion. "This is going to be one heck of a trip" said Percy as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile in the back, Ichigo's group was also talking about the students at the back, Percy's group in particular. "Rukia can you feel that?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah something about the American students sitting in back is giving me some strange feeling" said Rukia, appraising the students with her eyes.

"So you feel it too?" mused Uryu.

"Can any of you tell what it is?" asked Ichigo, glancing back at them. "They looked like normal humans but they also feel like they are something more" said Chad.

"You think they're humans with special abilities?" said Ichigo.

"That might be something but five of them grouping together seems too odd to be a conincidence" replied Uryu.

This was getting ridiculous! And the annoyed sight Rukia let out made her thoughts clear on the matter. "Well no point trying to check them out without making any contact with them is tere? So let's just keep our guards up."

"I think that's better than guessing what they are" mumbled Ichigo. He looked out the window as the bus left the airport. "I think this is going to be an interesting trip"

**[A/N]: Sorry for the short chapter for this is just the introductory chapter of what's the group about to face in the entire story. So stay tuned in the next chapter where our heroes encounter in the ancient marketplace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounters at the Temple**

After half an hour on the road, the group arrived at one of the tourist attraction in Greece, the Ancient Agora. The tour group were now venturing around the near the Basileios Stoa. The tour guides were explaining about the monuments at the agora but Percy's group were paying attention on something else. "Got to admit they, seemed pretty normal so far" said Percy, inspecting the students on the bus.

"Be that as it may, don't let your guard down" replied Annabeth, "we don't know what they're capable of."

Will on the other hand continued to scrutinize the other students on the bus. "I agree with Percy on this one, if they were monsters they would've attacked us the second they get onto the bus"

"So what does this mean?" asked Jake.

"Don't know, but I'm having the itch to ask them personally" said Clarisse.

"I would advise against that," shot Annabeth, giving her friend a cautionary glare, "we should be thankful they haven't made their move as of yet."

"I know that" said Clarisse indignantly.

"In all honesty, I'm having that same itch too" said Percy, moving to stand up.

It took all of three seconds for Annabeth's hand to reach out and pinch Percy's cheek. "Don't get any funny ideas Percy. I know you really want to ask that girl with long orange hair about her…"

"I know, I know" scowled Percy, while his cheek was being pinched.

Satisfied with her victory, Annabeth released her grip on Percy's cheek before she eyed the other two boys with a threatening glare. "Anything you boys want to say?"

Will and Jake were quick to answer, the shaking of their heads showing their nervousness—as well as the fear of suffering the same fate as Percy. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

An exasperated sigh was released from Annabeth, before it was shown that she was satisfied with her personal good deed for the day. "Really the whole class was eyeing her as if she was a goddess."

"Jealousy, I feel" mocked Percy, imitating Yoda's accent.

Annabeth launched a fist connecting it to Percy's stomach making him doubled over before she noticed that Rachel was silent the whole time. Her face was pale and she could hardly stand up. "Rachel, are you okay?"

As she spoke Rachel's voice sounded weak. "Don't know, I've felt light headed ever since we got here"

"It's probably the heat, so let's get you to a shaded area," said Annabeth as she supported Rachel, before turning her attention to Clarisse, "make sure these boys don't do anything stupid while I'm away"

"With pleasure" said Clarisse as she popped her knuckles while looking at them. Percy, Will and Jake gulped. The grin she leveled at them was anything but reassuring.

It was Percy that broke the silence, the fear clear in is voice. "This is going to be a long trip"

Meanwhile, Ichigo's group was also not paying attention to the tour, instead analyzing their fellow bus-takers. "I'm getting the feeling that the group in the back is watching us," said Ichigo, turning to his friends, "they've been looking our direction, and then chatting away."

"Of that I have no doubt," answered Uryu, "but the real problem is that we know absolutely nothing about them."

"I don't think they intend to fight us just yet," said Orihime, her optimism at the max.

"They could be just waiting on the right moment" reasoned Chad, reminding her of the realistic chances that things could go south.

"Whatever it is, we just have to be careful as always" said Rukia.

The group nodded. Just as they were about to continue their discussion, a voice came up from behind them. "Being secretive again I see," said Tatsuki. The group paused for a moment. Rukia eyed Orihime, the latter getting the message. "Oh it's nothing, I was telling them about this cold feeling I have since I got on the bus" said Orihime off-handedly.

"Yeah must be the male American students that were giving you the feeling" said Tatsuki as she eyed them suspiciously.

"You know I don't feel well in this heat" said Orihime, feigning illness.

"How about I walk you to the shade?" sighed Tatsuki, bringing her friend away from the tour.

"Are you sure you two know where to go?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, we'll be alright" said Tatsuki.

Tatsuki and Orihime went to a shaded area, where they saw two other girls sitting there. Orihime recognized them but kept her cool. "Those are the same people who were eying us" said Orihime to herself. They took a seat at an empty bench next to where Annabeth and Rachel were sitting. Even before she got in close, she could tell that something was off from them. "Don't worry Orihime, they look alright" said Tatsuki looking at Orihime's fearful expression.

"Yeah, I guess so" answered Orihime.

Annabeth was cautiously eying on the two girls looking next to them. The girl with black hair with tomboyish looked fine, but the girl with long orange hair was by her feeling a bit off. "Damn, what is this feeling I'm getting off her?" wondered Annabeth to herself. "They seemed fine don't they?" asked Rachel as she kindly waved to the black-haired girl. She smiled and waved back. "Maybe" said Annabeth suspiciously.

Soon the tour group reached the ancient Temple of Hephaestus. The courtyard in front of the temple was filled with construction tools. "Must be a restoration project or something" said Percy to himself. The tour group walked into the temple. While walking in, a girl with the age around six pointed out at the construction site. "Mommy look, a big lion" said the girl.

The woman who happened to be the mother shook her head. The reassuring tone she took showed her misunderstanding. "No dear it's just an excavator."

"But mommy I know what I saw" said the girl. The girl was making reasons for her mother to believe her but Percy's group overheard the conversation. They turned around and saw a Nemean Lion prowling about. But it wasn't alone, around it there were six harpies surrounding it. "Guys, you brought some celestial bronze weapons right?"

Jake knew what Percy was getting at, but could only sigh in disappointment. "We only brought daggers."

This was not good! If a Nemean Lion were around, they'd need bigger guns so to speak in order to take it down good and proper. "Got anything bigger than that?"

The irritated look had said it all long before Jake chose his words. "Well, I'm sorry but we don't carry collapsible sword like you!"

It was absurd, but Will had to let that train of thought out. "But I'm still kind of surprised that it managed to get past customs without setting off the metal detectors."

"Are you planning on bringing them down?" asked Clarisse.

"Well we can just leave them alone, and they are probably looking for us" said Percy as he looked around as the place was full of people.

Okay I'm in" said Clarisse as she unsheathed her dagger. "You guys take out the harpies, I'll handle the lion" said Percy as he dug through his pocket for his special pen. "Why do you get the lion?" said Clarisse.

As he pulled out a pen, Percy let out an irritated sigh—he really did not need this right now. "Because the rest of you are carrying a small butter knives while I have an actual sword"

"Um guys we have a problem" said Jake with the dagger in his hand. The group looked down and saw that the Nemean Lion had found them.

"Kill the demigods" shrieked one of the harpies. The Nemean Lion pounced to the entrance of the temple. Percy and his grouped dove out of the way as it missed the chance to nail them down. The tourists are running away from the temple. Percy couldn't tell what the tourist were seeing at the moment, but it give him relief that they are clearing the area. "Hey, that's my dad's temple you stupid cat!" shouted Jake as he eyed the damage the lion caused.

The lion turned its attention to Jake, letting out a roar at its next target. "Oh crap" said Jake. Just before the lion could make a move on Jake, a rock hit its head. The lion turned its head to see that it was Percy who threw the rock. "Hey! Over here, you overgrown fur ball!" taunted Percy from below, running away as the lion started chasing him, "Get the harpies!"

"Yeah take your time" snarked Clarisse as she and the rest of the group were surrounded by the harpies who were sneering at the demigods

While the rest of the tour group ran for cover for that unexplained accident, Ichigo's group saw what actually happened. "I just don't know how to explain it but I thought I saw a huge lion pounce in front of the temple, aiming for that group we were watching" said Ichigo confused at the turn of events.

"You're not the only one," added Uryu, "But why them and also why we see it as a lion but others sees it differently?"

"I don't think we can get any answers by standing here wondering" said Rukia.

"Are you suggesting we help them?" asked Chad.

"Well it beats asking the lion or the hybrid bird ladies" said Ichigo pointing Clarisse, Jake, and Will's direction.

"Okay, I hope this is going somewhere" said Uryu as he pulled out one Seele Schneider from his bag, "I was looking forward to a little target practice anyway."

"I'll help that guy facing the lion while the rest of you take out those bird thingies" said Ichigo as he pulled out his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. He went to a secluded corner and activated his badge, forcing his soul out of his body. He was now dressed in a Shihakusho with his sword at his back. Rukia swallowed a pill causing her soul forced out of her temporary body. She was also wearing a Shihakusho with her katana at her waist. The group went to their assigned task

Meanwhile, the girls at the shaded area also saw what happened. "Um, Rachel could you stay here for a moment?" asked Annabeth as she stood up.

The worried look on Rachel's face said it all, before she could say a single word. "Wait, you're leaving me here?"

"I'm sure the monsters will ignore you," answered Annabeth, before looking towards the two girls that shared the shaded area with them, "Plus. you get to know the girl you were waving at" said Annabeth as she headed for the temple.

At the same time, Orihime saw what actually took place. She knew Tatsuki couldn't see actually what happened, but she knew the rest of the group would probably find out what was going on before she decided to join them. "Uh, Tatsuki, I'm going to the restroom for the moment my um... stomach feels weird."

"Wait, do you know where you're going?" asked Tatsuki worriedly.

"Yeah I'm sure; you can get to know that girl at the next bench over there" said Orihime as she ran off. The two left the others without saying another word. Rachel and Tatsuki looked at each other wondering what to say to each other.

Percy was avoiding the lion's sharp claws. He twisted his watch and it turned to a shield, just in time to block a swipe from the lion's claws, but he failed to see its head aiming for his shoulder. Percy quickly turned while swinging his sword trying to slice its mouth, only to graze its cheek. "Oh crap" said Percy as the lion was about to land on him again. He quickly lifted his shield, anticipating an attack when suddenly; a black figure launched a flying kick into the lion, sending it to the other side of the construction site. Percy looked back and was astonished: he was looking the boy with orange hair that he and the whole group were keeping an eye on, only this time he was wearing what looks like a black robe over a white robe with a huge sword behind his back. Ichigo noticed that Percy was staring at him. "Wait, you can see me?" asked Ichigo.

Percy shook off his shock and replied. "Yeah, in fact I'm staring at you right now"

"What is that thing?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll tell you once we kill it" said Percy as the lion began to get up. Ichigo saw the lion getting up and ready to strike again. Ichigo decided to end this quickly as he took out his Zanpakutō from its sheath.

Clarisse and the rest were having a hard time fighting the harpies off, their agility making hard targets for them as they danced around dagger swipes. "Damn, if only I had a sword!"

"No time to sulk" shot back Jake, as he ducked under another attack from the harpies' razor sharp talons.

"Clarisse behind you!" warned Will. Clarisse failed to see two more harpies going for her head before they were shot in the back by streaks of blue light, croaking in surprise from attack. Clarisse looked at the attacker and found put that its one of the Japanese students. "His movements are so fast that I couldn't even see his attack" said Clarisse to herself. The boy was average; tall with raven black hair carrying a thin, silver-colored weapon with a glowing blue blade. The harpies seemed weakened by the attack. "What did you cut us with?" said one of the harpies tiredly.

"Interesting, it seems that you are affected by my Seele Schneider but what it can do is this" said Uryu. The harpies looked at the place they were cut with and their eyes widened. Patches of blue light were escaping from their wound and was making them more fatigued by every patch escaping from their wounds. The patches were flowing into the blade. The harpies turned their attention to Uryu, but it was too late; Uryu channeled the spirit particles taken from the harpies to his blade elongating it. He decapitated them both in one fluid dash past them. Clarisse was still stunned by the assist from the person she least likely to expect.

Will was fending off an incoming attack from two harpies. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki; Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" a voice shouted. Just before the harpies could lay a talon on Will, the air had suddenly turned cold. The harpies in mid air were encased in ice as the cold air surrounded them, falling shattering upon impact with the ground. Will turned his head and found a girl he was observing wearing a black robe over a white robe carrying a katana completely white with a long white ribbon from the hilt. "Damn, don't want to be caught in that" whispered Will to himself.

Jake on the other hand barely rolled away from a harpy diving from one side, but failed to see the other one from behind him. He realized too late that one of them was attacking from behind. Bracing himself for the incoming attack, Jake began thinking of ways to punish the harpy for its small victory, but the attack never came. An arm covered in black and purple stripes grabbed the harpy by the talons. Jake turned his head and found the owner of the arm was an extremely tall teenager that looked like he was part Hispanic, holding the harpy effortlessly as she struggled to get free. Chad later threw the harpy to the other, making them collide in mid air before leaping into the air and throwing a heavy right straight. Upon impact with the first harpy's torso, Chad added more force to his fist, further connecting it to the other harpy. Both harpies couldn't stand the force of the attack and disintegrated. "His punch was strong enough to kill two harpies in one blow" thought Jake in awe as he studied Chad. The one thing occupying all the demigods' thoughts were the same: "Who in Hades are they?"

Percy dodged a swipe from the lion's claw again as Ichigo swung his sword across its face. To Ichigo surprise, his Zanpakutō didn't even scratch the skin of the lion. "Damn the whole skin is hard as a rock!"

"Its weak point is at his mouth," shouted Percy.

Ichigo looked at the lion again. "So I just have to make one clear shot into the mouth right?" asked Ichigo.

"Well that's the whole idea" said Percy.

It was at this point that Ichigo had an idea. Percy could only wonder as to what was being concocted in that head of his. "Hey, make it open its mouth as wide as you can, and when I give you the signal get as far away from that thing as you can"

"What's the signal?" asked Percy, not understanding the situation.

"You know when you hear it" said Ichigo with a grin, as he got into a ready stance.

"Alright we'll go with your plan" said Percy as he charged towards the lion. The lion attempted to swipe at Percy again, but he ducked and swung his sword upwards, scratching the chin of the lion, causing it to let out a roar. "Get out of the way now" shouted Ichigo from afar.

Percy saw that Ichigo's sword was glowing a blue light. He quickly jumped back as far as he could from the lion. Ichigo leaped into the air brandishing his Zanpakutō mid air with a victorious grin as the lion looked at him and roared. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he shouted as he swung his Zanpakutō downward. A crescent-shaped wave of energy was released from the tip of the blade, slamming into the lion head on, completely bisecting it. Percy looked at Ichigo with a shocked expression.

Suddenly Annabeth shouted to him. "Percy, Minotaur incoming!"

Percy turned his head and saw a Minotaur carrying a huge battleaxe, it was not far from behind him raising its battleaxe preparing to bifurcate him. Percy lifted his shield hoping to hold off the attack.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" shouted a voice. Right before the axe smashed down on Percy, a barrier formed in front of him, suspending its blade in midair. Annabeth, who was not far, looked back and saw that the girl she was with at the shade raised one of her hands towards Percy and sighed in relief. "That was close" said Orihime.

Ichigo was about to attack but someone's hand was holding his shoulder; he looked up and saw that it was Chad. "Let me handle this."

Chad pulled back his arm, the flat plates on his shoulder opened up as spirit particles began to charge up his arm. The Minotaur noticed Chad and was charging to him. "El Directo!" he shouted. He punched forward, sending a huge wave of energy towards the Minotaur disintegrating it on impact. Ichigo turned around and saw his friends were here with him, together with the American students he was suspicious of.

"Looks like its not over yet" said Jake as he pointed out in the sky. A flock of Stymphalian birds was approaching the group getting ready to dive. "Ranged targets eh?" said Uryu as he stepped forward, raising his right hand as a pentacle-shaped bow made of energy formed in it. He drew back the string, took aim, and let it loose. To the demigods shock, hundreds of arrow-shaped streaks of energy exited the bow, and decimating the flock, leaving dust falling from the sky. The two groups looked at each other. Percy and his group looked at Ichigo's group with awe, and vice-versa; both groups wondering who the other team was.


End file.
